Vocaloid All Stars: the Distorted Jukebox Mystery/Transcript
Hatsune Miku: As one of the many Vocaloids, I started to fancy really good music which is a good thing for all in the Earth, but it doesn't always happen. One day, when all the others and I were spending our time doing our normal things in the city park, something really startled us all like a meteorite crashing on the ground. (scene cuts to all Vocaloids in the park) LOLA: I've always wanted to dance the tango with you, Leon, isn't it fun with us together? LEON: Yes, Lola, and that makes me love your beautiful face, my sweet berry tart~ LOLA: Ah, I love you so much~! *kisses him ultimately* LEON: *chuckles* I love you too~! Prima: What do you think of my tea set, children? Rana: I think it's very nice, Prima, isn't that right, my little buddies? Yuki Kaai: And I like it when my tea is mixed with milk and sugar. What a piece of cake! Sugar: Speaking of cake, I don't think this tea party's complete without it. Spicy: Neither do I. Prima: Really? I baked it with oven mitts covering my gloves. Oliver: That seems a little orderly. My parents used to have tea when I was little. Tonio: Hmm, I guess you seemed to try it yourself, Oliver, come to think of it, I found some in the British town and decided to take it home. Prima: Oh, Tonio, I might say that we're not really British, but we were just born somewhere close to the UK. MEIKO: Care for a sakei float? I borrowed Kaito's extra ice cream to make it taste suitable. Kiyoteru Hiyama: I know this is unusual, but I'll give it a try. VY1 Mizki: Nothing is more mellow than traditional Japanese music flowing into my head when I gracefully do my obon with two pink folding fans. VY2 Yūma: I know, my little blossom, and I go steady for zen holding my very own katana with calm confidence. Megurine Luka: Oh, Gakupo, isn't it wonderful to see birds flying over this place? Kamui Gakupo: Why, sure, Luka, and there are some already on the ground doing what birds do. Ruby: So, Kaito, what types of ice cream do you really like the best? SeeU: Tell me about the creation of the star. MAIKA: Do I get to keep my nation even after the end of time? KAITO: Well... I have to answer Ruby's question first. I like mint, but blueberry is my anticipated preference. Luo Tianyi: Miriam, I really want to tell you this; when you first met me, I was so shy... but then, when I sang my first song out loud, you heard it far away, isn't that right? Miriam: Guess I didn't expect that, Tianyi, I might hear someone say it's OK to be shy, so I'll see for myself. (scene pans over to Avanna accompanying herself with the harp) AVANNA : On Raglan Road of an autumn day : I saw her first and knew : That her dark hair would weave a snare : That I might one day rue : I saw the danger and I passed : Along the enchanted way : And said let grief be a fallen leaf : At the dawning of the day Uni: You know what I did back in my country, Sonika? I witnessed the Korean traditions while SeeU was eager to join what Miku calls the IVG, which she did. SONiKA: I see what you mean, Uni, I've been pondering that the Master of the Great Crossover forgot to add me to the first IVG movie because I've seen saying some American R's, even with my British accent as someone else confirmed. Rin Kagamine: Hey, Len, I've got an idea. How about we juggle some oranges and bananas together? Juggling can't be accompanied without good music. Len Kagamine: I like your idea, Rin, let's do it! Sweet ANN: Al, can you lift me up while I hold two bouquets of flowers in both my hands? Big AL: Sure, Ann, I'll give it a shot. DAINA: Ready to do the fluffy tail jive, Dex? I used something magical to add my fox tail. DEX: Yep, sure thing, Daina, and I did the same with my wolf one. Cyber Diva: It takes one second for me to listen to a beautiful tune and then make a dubstep out of it, doesn't it, Cynan? Cyber Songman: Yeah, I feel the same way, Cyva~ Kaori: So, Clara, how did you meet the previous Vocaloids? I'm so curious to hear it. Clara: Well, Kaori, I was on a shopping trip with IA, SeeU and Cul, we came from our apartments... Bruno: Say, Ken, did you go on a shopping trip with Amy? Ken: I sure did, Bruno, it was a perfect day we got some things. Amy: Hmm... I guess I heard someone say one thing about Whitney Houston. She was a black American like I am. Chris: Indeed she was; and we both are. I wish we both could listen to her all day. SF-A2 Miki: How is your tail doing, Piko? I'm just making sure it'll never get affected by mishaps. Flower: Same with me. I suppose there's some music about flowers themselves. Piko Utatane: Oh, it's doing fine alright, girls, I'm feeling contented by a perfect recharge. YOHIOloid: All right, CUBI, now here's a new task; I want you to stack as many blocks as you can while playing my music. Gumi Megpoid: Want to see me build a derby while listening to my own music through my headphones, Fukase? Fukase: I sure do, Gumi, it would be so fun to observe sometimes, that's what the Great Crossover master says. Gachapoid: Whee~! I love dinosaur playgrounds. They are so fun~ Yuu: ZOLA Project, I met the Meika twins and they are so nice. They're Hime and Mikoto. Kyo: Really? I haven't met them before. Wil: Neither have I, so we would like to take the opportunity. Galaco: Stardust, is it OK if you and I can share the galaxy? Stardust: Of course, Galaco, I was born ready to embrace the stars with you. IA: Seems to me that most of us are 100% Vocaloid, so I think I'm the only Vocaloid who is a CeVio. Yuzuki Yukari: For real, IA? I guess this also means that Akari and I are half Vocaloid and half Voiceroid, and it's been proven that I'm the only Vocaloid/Voiceroid hybrid to have an animal theme. It's a bunny because I have these bunny ears on my hoodie that I'm wearing now. Kizuna Akari: Yeah; and I've been easily seen as a mix between the sun and a star. Sora Haruno: According to the extended trivia, I'm a Vocaloid/Voiceroid hybrid who is between Vocaloid 5 and Voiceroid 2, and that's all there is to it. LUMi: Behold my colorful collection of jellyfish! Not all of them are white, but I found out myself that some are in different colors most people have good sight to see. Nana Macne: I love colorful jellyfish! Since I was born green, I think I'd like to go with the green ones. MEW: They're all so lovely, LUMi, I wish I had my very own aquarium full of those. Kokone: Listening to soothing music while looking at those little creatures makes me feel like I'm at a peaceful embassy. Ling Yuezheng: So, Yan, since we're Chinese Vocaloids who were born in the Chinese mainland, do you recall the dragon dance? I think dragons love music. Yan He: And so do lions. The lions I might say are just made with a Chinese look. CUL: Time for me to do some kunai art. I'll get the paint. Nemu Yumemi: I really like your plush bunny, Mayu. Is she also a microphone? Mayu: Why, yes, Nemu, sometimes I use her for my amplification. And I really like that blue plush on your sleeve. Iroha Nekomura: Catgirls might have a superior sense of hearing, so I want to do what cats do when listening to music. Has anyone got some? Xin Hua: Maybe you'd like to try mine. It's originally Taiwanese, I suppose. Sachiko: That makes me want to do my own style of fan dancing, especially with the fluff on my fan's edge. Lily: Well, this is it~ I've picked enough white lilies to pay respects to the innocent Japanese people somewhere and I need a CD that plays peaceful music from around the world. Unity-chan: Something tells me that I've got what some people call a brainstorm! How about we can make music with our very own horns? Akaza: Very nice idea, Unity-chan, I think we can give it a try. Anon: Kanon, my long-haired sister, do you recall what happened between the Boston Tea Party and the American Revolution which both came from US American history? Kanon: That, I say, would be three years those Americans in that century were improving their lives. Zhiyu Moke: I can see how those idol outfits you two are wearing have been designed for an occasional Vocaloid concert. Azuki Masaoka: Me and my best friend? Oh, Moke, I think somebody else just designed these dresses with initials of our first names on each. Mine has an A on it... Matcha Kobayashi: ...and mine has an M on it. We can be together known as Azumatcha. Lapis Aoki: Big sister, did you know that there is some music about fairies? I'm one of the wingless ones. Merli: As a matter of fact, I might say so, little sister. For a fairy that is human-sized, there's one way to find out... Zunko Tōhoku: Concentrate, Zunko, take your aim and don't lose focus. Wait. Am I talking to myself? Gotta stay on the task then. Chika: You heard it, people, Zunko is going to make a bulls-eye at the target 60 paces away from her. Did I predict that, Arsloid? Arsloid: I bet she's gonna try it, Chika. Mo Qingxian: My~ I didn't know you're the only Vocaloid who represents Lawson, Akiko, does your pair of headphones have two wires? ONA: Yeah, I didn't know that not all headsets have wires. Longya Yuezheng: Maybe I'd like to see what your store looks like, Akiko. Akikoloid-chan: The Lawson Convenience store? You think that it's mine, but I don't quite recall who originally owned it, so you can come anytime. Anyway, my headset has two things attached to its wires. This store is one of the greatest in the world, really~ Mirai Komachi: Who's ready for some jump rope? Hime Meika: I am! I'll take one end of the rope... Mikoto Meika: ...and I'll take another. Mirai: All right-y, let's start! twins :20 little kids in the middle of town :Doing what they like, but one got down Hime How many are there left as seen? Mirai The answer is 19 Rune Anri: Such a perfect day for all Vocaloids listening to an playing their own music, isn't it, Ueki-san? Ueki-loid: Uh-huh, I consider it a realm of serenity as well as paradise over the city of Tokyo. Ring Suzune: As the weeks went on, I saw a streak of hope that would make us three free from cancellation, so we all did. Lui Hibiki: Glad I can say we're better people than cancelled software sets. Zhanyin Lorra: My wish of being a Vocaloid might be fulfilled if our problems are solved, Lui. Miku: Hey, everybody, I've got everything you asked for; fairytale books for all the V kids to listen to, portable machines to make special foods and drinks at home, bath bombs in all colors and shapes for the fragrance of femininity and waterproof bags that protect packed things that are inside them. Who wants some? (unpleasant blare of one note, all yelping in a mix of shock and startle) Prima: Oh, no! My tea set...! (blaring stops as all Vocaloids fall on the ground) Mizki: *screaming in a painful cry* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yūma..........!!!!!!!! Yūma: Oh, my God-- I'm gravely sorry, Mizkin, I'll get it out for you; just hold still. *takes his katana out of her abdomen* Mizki: *gasps* I.... *breathing heavily* I... I felt like I had been impaled. Why did you stab me? Yūma: I didn't mean to do this to you on purpose. It's just that that noise made me lose my balance my katana's scabbard suddenly came off and the sword itself slipped from my grip. Again, I'm very sorry... Mizki: I know you didn't mean that. And I agree that it was an accident. Nevertheless, thanks for getting the blade out. Luka: What just happened? I have a feeling those birds have been spooked. Gakupo: So do I. Good thing I used my parasol to defend us both. SeeU: Ugh.... my cat ears... Ruby: Something's wrong from beyond here. I don't like that noise. MAIKA: Me neither... KAITO: Then where did it come from? Prima: OK, now I just need to know who saved my tea set. Tonio: I did. Prima: Tonio? Did you save my tea set in the middle of such an infernal noise? Tonio: Yes, Prima, I caught them with my hands, feet and head. Prima: My dear, you unexpected sugar oaf, thank you so much! *takes the teapot* I'll just go clean up the mess I didn't make. Akikoloid: I can help you with this. *takes the cleaning brush out of her belt* Prima: Why, that's very nice of you, Akiko, I guess two heads are better than one. AVANNA: This is not good. I was in the middle of another Celtic song I was doing when that noise took down my harp. Miku: Hmm... something makes me wonder what caused such a mischievous blast. Who just started it? I know it's not the Vocaloids... Yūma: Miku-meishu, my fragile Mizki has been stabbed in the back which I didn't mean to do. She needs something pleasant to make her feel better. Miku: Don't worry, Yūma, I know just the things that can make her heal quickly. Miku, Miku, Hatsune Miku Transform! *spins around changing from her default outfit to her nurse outfit* Mizki: Uhh.... I was gonna say that I nearly died, Miku... Miku: Calm down, Mizki, it's gonna be all right. LOLA (with a red rose in her mouth): Hey, Leon, having a tough time holding onto this? LEON: Good catch, Lola, I guess we can share it when we take a break. LOLA: I can also say we sort of lost control of our balance. *laughs with Leon* Zunko: Oops, looks like I'll have to start it over. (others murmuring) Miku: A dash of aloe mixed with honey and lemons to soothe your insides and outsides and a long miracle bandage to keep you alive. Mizki: Oh, I feel like I'm becoming whole again. Domo arigato, Miku-meishu, I just need one more thing to make me rest, a soft panda plush. No person can rest pleasantly without a plush animal. Miku: One panda plush coming right up~ *dashes to get the panda plush from her wagon train* DAINA: Dex...*grunts in pain*...I can't untie my fox tail off your wolfy one, it's too tight! DEX: Yeah, I have the same struggle here, Daina, but don't panic, I'll get us something to loosen them. *dashes with his tail still tied to hers she screams in pain* Gumi: Somebody-- ouch! Somebody ruined my concentration of making my personal derby with a breach of sound into my headset, and now, it's nothing but splinters. Fukase: Yeah, I have to admit that we all have been disturbed by the same thing. Miriam: All this blaring makes me feel cranky. Sachiko: Rotten blossom petals; my fan's damaged~! Miku: So, Mizki, do you like a common panda that's black and white? Mizki: I deliberately do, Mimeishu, thanks. Now I'll have to rest. *closes her eyes and sleeps* (others continue murmuring) Miku: OK, Vocaloids, let's leave Mizki to rest so she can feel better. I still sense there is a mystery I know we can solve. *puts on her headset* Now, I have a plan to find what's wrong above here. We can make a tower out of ourselves. Big Al, since you're the biggest of all, would you start as the base of the tower? Big AL: I positively would, Miku. Gentlemen, gather around. Yūma: This is for you, my dear Mizkin~ (other male Vocaloids cross-talking) LOLA: Leon, would you mind if I can stand on your shoulders? LEON: Go ahead, Lola. Prima: This may not be ladylike, but I might do the same with Tonio. *takes her long skirt off leaving her short one on* I seriously guess that same noise someone else mentioned got into my headset as well. Tonio: And my earpiece too; I know, Prima, sometimes, life can be agonizing. Sweet ANN: Here I go~ *runs and takes off by jumping and spinning* Hup! *lands on Big AL's shoulders* Ladies, can you hold onto me since I'm on my Big Al? Qingxian: Since your other halves are holding on to my Longya, I can help. DAINA: Now that my tail is free from Dex's, I can give this a try. Kaori: Keep holding on, Ken-kun, I'll assist those ladies on top of their spouses. Cyber Diva: Don't let go, Cynan, I've got this~ Clara: You couples keep on hanging in there. I'll be on my other half Bruno. MEIKO: Heads up, everybody~ I know Kiyoteru is somewhere in the base. *starts running* Luka: Gakupo, will you allow me? Gakupo: Of course, Luka, there's no way my strength will fade. Longya: Is every guy steady? I need to catch my breath. DEX: Yep, I second that. Sachiko: Due to Mizki resting in her own place, I'll put down my fan and have it fixed for later and then go on top of Yūma for her. Amy: Here's the side table for it. *puts down the side table with Sachiko placing her fan on top* I feel the same with Chris who's there. *both hold each-other's hands* Let's do this~ AVANNA: Usually, Celtic people don't stand on one another's shoulders... *takes off her cape* ...but I'm gonna be the first to do it on Hio. (Sachiko and other halves of male Vocaloids finish adding and keep linking each other) Ruby: Kaito, since this is Miku's idea, I hope you won't mind me standing on top of you. KAITO: Really? I wonder what this means. SeeU: It means that Maika and I can go on top of Ruby and Luka. Are you ready? MAIKA: Lista, SeeU, for now there seems to be more females than males in the Vocaloid collection. IA: Semi-Vocaloids, I sense the ZOLA Project is there at the base. If I take Yuu, which one of you do you want to take? Sora: Good question, IA, I'd rather take Kyo like nobody has ever expected. Akari: But I'm too young to pick Wil. MEW: I'm not a semi-Vocaloid, but I'll take him, for I am 100% Vocaloid. Yukari: Don't worry, Akari, you still have me as a buddy. Let's go assist Maika and SeeU on the holding, OK? Lily: LUMi, can you put these white lily flowers in the vase while I join a building tower of Vocaloids? I paid respects to most of the innocent as fast as I could. LUMi: Will do right away, Lily, I think we can save the rest for when the conflict is solved after this mystery. Azuki & Matcha: Azumatcha Dual Launch! (other Vocaloid females chattering as they join the girls on the 3rd layer) Tianyi: Hey, Ling, since you and I have our magic wings concealed, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ling: We sure are. Some Vocaloids have an easy ability to fly. Tianyi: Blue wings... Ling: Red wings... Tianyi & Ling: ...extend! *snap their fingers once together and all their wings appear on their backs* Yuki: What about the kids? I want to help with the building tower. Oliver: So do I, but I can't jump that high. Tianyi: I noticed those older Vocaloids didn't allow you to join in, so I'll be happy to take you little kids myself. *picks up Gachapoid while Yuki gets on Tianyi's back* Ling: Hold on tight, Oliver, I'll get the Meika twins. Big AL: Is everything OK up there? Uni: You bet I am, Big Al, I can see the park from here. Even my house is further away from it. Can someone bring in the strawberry milk? Galaco: Strawberry milk in a box for Uni, 'cause she likes it~ *floats upward to give Uni a box of strawberry milk and then stands on top of Uni and Mirai* Stardust: They say that spirits ascend to the skies where the stars exist, so this is my opportunity. *kneels down and starts floating with stars engulfing her* Miku: And now, with a cherry on top of a sundae; Miku, Miku, Hatsune Miku Transform! *changes from her nurse outfit to her angel outfit with white-feathered wings only on her back and her headset still on her head* These wings are big enough for me to go on top. Let's see if it works. *starts flapping* Sweet ANN: Crikey, I did not see that coming~ LOLA: Is it just me or did something shiny get through the back of my head? Prima: Fragrant heavens, I didn't expect a Crypton Vocaloid who can transform so easily! Kaori: Tell me about it... Amy: Look, everyone, Miku's starting to fly! Yan: With angel wings? I'm not supposed to let go, but they're so pretty~ Moke: She's on her way to the top of this tower about to find out what distorted the beautiful music I've been hearing all along. Nana: Hey, hey! Watch what you're doing! Cyber Diva: Sorry, Nana, I guess we seemed to be carried away by that look. Rana: Maybe my little buddies can go higher into the clouds. MAIKA: So can NOVA. SeeU: *breathing heavily* I hope everybody holds on tighter until something is found out. Gumi: I even concealed extra carrots for those who might lose their strength. Take them if you want. Yukari: Thanks, Gumi~ *takes one carrot* I'm told that bunnies commonly eat carrots. DAINA: Can a fox eat the same thing? Akikoloid: You'll see, Daina. Hey, Miku, how high are you going? Miku: I'm on my way to the top, Akiko, and when I take off to see what's wrong with the jukebox that I think the Angel of Technology made up ahead, I can tell you its status. Tianyi (taking Yuki and Gachapoid higher): The jukebox in the clouds? I assume it must be in heaven where good music is the source... Ling (taking the rest of the Vocaloid kids higher): ...with clear notes playing beautifully, not a sound of discord is ever heard by a human or animal ear... Stardust & Galaco: ...even beyond the galaxy~ Miriam: Does this have to be over 100 feet high? I can't see much of it~ Miku: I'm getting there, Miriam, my eyes might do the trick. *rises to see the jukebox playing discordant notes* Yep, it sounds off-key. Maybe its just the saboteur who had done this to it. Yuki: What did I miss, Miku? Oliver: Is that really heaven's jukebox? Gachapoid: Did something terrible happen inside it? Otomachi Una: Why is it broken? Rana: Can my little buddies take a closer look? Meika twins: How can this be?! Miku: Well, kids, I think the saboteur is very jealous that he wants terrible music replacing the perfect ones, so I need to examine that jukebox. And yes, it is indeed broken on the inside. I'll use my fancy tools. *flies closer to the jukebox of heaven* Hmm, something must've jammed the gears... Prima: *gasping* T-Tonio, what's happening? I... *breathing heavily* ...I can't hold on much longer~! Tonio: Keep it firm, Prima, I know our leader will tell us. Ling (straining): Too.... heavy....... I can't hover like this~ *exhales as she falls on Prima* LOOK OUT BELOW~! (Prima screaming) Tonio: Prima! KAITO: What's going on?! Gakupo: He's letting go~! Luka: I don't like it when he does that.....! Ruby: Uh-oh... (all other Vocaloids in the formation of a tower yelling and wobbling as Tonio catches Prima) AVANNA: Should have I told all of you to hold onto each-other at all times?! Chika: Too late, Avanna! (wobbling Vocaloids panicking as they fall down with a crash) Tianyi: Ling? *flies down with Yuki on her back and Gachapoid in her arms* (scene cuts to black and then fades to Miku landing on the ground gracefully) Miku: Vocaloids, I have come to inform you that there is a little pebble stuck inside the jukebox of heaven, so I'm going to take it out. Huh? (all other Vocaloids on the ground groaning) SONiKA: My head... Miku: What's gotten into all my Vocaloid friends? Tianyi: Ling, are you OK? Prima: Oh, my dear Tonio, you saved my life! How can I thank you enough? Tonio: To tell you the truth, Prima, I think there was just a mishap on Miku's Vocaloid tower plan. Ling: My bad, Mrs. Prima, it's just that the Meika twins wanted to take a closer look at that jukebox... Hime: Yeah, I might blurt out that we were just carried away climbing up to Rana's back... Mikoto: ...who's on Oliver's on Ling's without even knowing it. Prima (standing up): Don't be ashamed, little ones, I'll just have to give Mizki a song she needs. What she never expects is a song I can make myself for her. Tianyi: At least my red friend is fine as I asked. Miku: Miku, Miku, Hatsune Miku Outfit Change; switch from white dress to mechanic overalls! *her outfit magically changes instantly* Prima... Prima: Yes, Miku? Miku: ...I kind of forgot that we left out one thing, and that is giving Mizki a song to make her feel better with her body healed, is that right? Prima: I think so, and not only that, I can sing it to her for she hasn't heard me singing solo for years. Miku: OK... I'll just have to get out the toolbox. KAITO: Can I be your assistant in that case, Miku? Miku: Sure, Kaito, it would be very nice working together as a perfect couple. Ruby: That means I can be a detective to solve this mystery. SeeU: Is it the mystery of Heaven's jukebox? I'll have Kiyoteru and Yuki take on as police officers while I get to be a scientist. Luka: What about me and Gakupo? I can give Mizki a massage like she never has. Gakupo: My parasol can keep her under the shade in case the sun gets over her too long, don't you think? LOLA: She also needs my hospitality while Leon gets out flowers by a variety of types and colors. And specifically, she likes pink flowers; can you find them, my dear? LEON: No problem, Lola, I'll do it for her sake. Miku: All right then, I would like to classify two teams; team 1, kind servers of Mizki; and the other team is mine, team fixers and security. Raise up your turquoise glowstick if you want to join me and Kaito. Luka: Or if you want to join me and Gakupo, raise up your pink glowstick. (other Vocaloids raising up their pink/turquoise glowsticks) Miku: Kaito, would you like to call out those who already raised their glowsticks of their color choice? KAITO: I've always wanted to do it, Miku. Now, let's see who raised those turquoise ones. Ah, Gumi, my old friend, since you have your goggles on, maybe you like to join Miku's team? Gumi: Absolutely~ I've prepared myself the Gumi way. Miku: I know those others who have the glowsticks of my theme color; Avanna, Daina, Dex, Maika (with NOVA on her side, of course), Hio (with CUBI), Tianyi, Miki, Zunko, Chika, Rana, Cyva, Cynan, Iroha, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Sonika, Cul, Mayu, Sora, Unity-chan, Akaza, Flower, Piko, Fukase, Yūma, Tonio, Longya and the ZOLA Project, you can all join in as my backup. Rana: Does that include all my best buddies? Miku: Some robots can float, so, yeah, I suppose it does; your animal-like buddies will go with you. KAITO: The rest with the pink glowsticks will go join Luka and my best friend Gakupo for caring services. Miku: It's time to start the investigation. Do your thing, Ruby~ Ruby: Will do, my turquoise Japanese friend~ Miku (voiceover narration): So the Vocaloids who raised their turquoise glowsticks joined me, Kaito, Ruby and SeeU for the mystery of the sabotaged jukebox in the Kingdom of Heaven. The first thing a good detective always does is to look for clues, that's what my red American friend had insisted on. Meanwhile, with Prima making a new song to make Mizki feel better, all my friends who were on the caring team did what they were thinking. LOLA: Mizki... look what I made you. Mizki: Shiitake mushroom soup? I've never had it before, but do you think it'll make me feel better? LOLA: Yeah, I didn't see that sword accident that stabbed you, but at least you're still alive. Shiitake mushrooms themselves were made to produce vitamin B. Mizki: But I can't eat that soup without a tray. Has anybody got it? Miriam: Here it is, Mizki, this breakfast-in-bed tray allows you to eat any meal you can see while you're resting. Mizki: Thanks, Miriam, can you put it over my lap before I eat my soup? Miriam: Of course. *puts down the tray* LOLA: Here's your soup, dear. *puts the bowl of soup on the tray* Mizki: That's very kind of you, Lola, now that you have completed it with a spoon, I'll have to taste it myself. *uses her spoon to scoop up the soup and tastes it* Mmm.... this is delicious~! LOLA: I know, but that's not all that can make you pleasant. Leon, have you collected pink flowers for her? LEON: Just a variety, including pink tulips if I might add. Mizki, I've made a pink bouquet of various flowers types. You like that color, don't you? Mizki: Aw, Leon, you are so generous~ Rin: Len and I just baked you a cake made from banana bread with orange icing and slices... Len: ...complete with a cherry blossom branch made of sugar. Mizki: Really? That looks lovely; can you two put it next to my soup? Rin & Len: Yes, Mizki. Luka: Which body part do you want me to massage first? Mizki: How about my feet? I guess not a Japanese person would ever get it from another. Luka: OK. Miriam: Since Luka is about to do it, how about I can read you a story? I know you like traditional Japanese ones, so I'll pick them for you. Gakupo: She's right. I can listen while I serve you. I wonder if Sachiko-san is getting her own fan fixed... Mizki: That would be nice, you two... (scene cuts to Miku and her team in the middle of Vocacity) Miku: Seems that all my fans from around the world got frightened by someone who damaged the inside of the jukebox in the Kingdom of Heaven. Ruby, have you got any clues? Ruby: Affirmative, Miku, I see footprints on the sidewalk. KAITO: So this is the first clue? I see now. Whose footprints are those? AVANNA: Maybe it must be a creature. Unity-chan: Or a monster that really has feet. Gumi: Would you guys go ahead so I can catch up later? *puts her goggles over her eyes again* I need to start over building my derby again. Fukase: I'll stay with Gumi in case she might be exhausted. SeeU: Allow me to examine these prints before you take a picture. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan